Jean-Cantal Roquefort
Jean-Cantal Crottin de Chavignol Roquefort ''(ジーン・カーングタール・クロティン・ディー・チャビグノル・ロクフォー ''Jīn kāngutāru kurotin dī chabigunoru rokufō), ''often shortened to just '''Jean-Cantal Roquefort '(ジーン・カーングタール・ロクフォー Jīn kāngutāru rokufō) ''or simply '''Jean '(ジーン Jīn) ''- Main protagonist of [[Jean's Bizarre Adventure|''Jean's Bizarre Adventure]]''. ''After non-intentional killing of his rival, Pierre Crêpe, his father goes to prison and Jean himself is closed in a correctional facility in Paris. When he learns that his only friend, Brie Camembert, has been kidnapped byÉquipe de Révolte, he runs from the facility and begins to look for her with his new friends fromUrgent France. Appearance Jean is a tall, well-built teenager with a proper weight and strength. He is always seen wearing black trainers, grey trousers with a patch on his left knee (it's part of different clothing, it has a "<|°_°|>" on it), white shirt with black stripes and black bow-tie. He also has two earrings with little apples on them and his brown hair are colored blue on their ends. He has medium sized, grey eyes and a slightly pointy nose. Since he's already during his puberty, his Adam's apple can be seen. Personality Very first character traits we see is always being ready to fight, as when Betty Black knocked at his door, he - thinking it's someone from the facility, trying to take him back - already prepares himself for the battle. In the same chapter we can also see he appreciates freedom and is really stubborn, he can sacrifice a lot for the sake of achieving a goal he's sure he wants to achieve. Though, freedom is his highest-ranked inviolability, which is strongly highlighted during the conflict with Rocamadour, who is a quite opposite to Jean, having freedom of others very low-ranked in comparison to achieving a goal. Most of the first half of the story, he's easily triggered and generally aggressive. He loses some of his temperament with every Act achieved, but gains a lot of inner peace and precision. Abilities Stand Jean is a natural-born Stand user, wielding powerful Je M'amuse, an ACTed Stand with ability to create and manipulate psionic waves. Personal Skills Enhanced Smell Jean appears to have great sense of smell, as he could guess three cosmetics Betty has been using during their first encounter (cherry-flavored lipstick, medium priced perfumes and a dry shampoo). Quick Thinking Jean is a quick thinking person, with capability of thinking of his plan in a short time, even in seconds. This is seen in most of his battles with other Stand users. Car Theft It is implied in his backstory chapter that he and a group of his friends managed to steal a police car and destroyed it for fun. That gives a possibility that he has some experience in car theft. Agility His sizes and training allow him to be an agile person, with ways to jump high and far, run for a long time without much fatigue etc. Pedicure Jean appears to be a very talented chiropod, as he cuts Betty's toenails perfectly, and paints them with a lot of precision. In general, he puts a lot of effort to prepare Betty for a meeting with H. H. Magazine. He explains that his cousin was a professional and every time she was visiting Roqueforts, she's been teaching young Jean how to take care of feet, and Brie was allowing him to practice on her on sleepovers every few weeks. History TBF Relationships Family * Marcell Roquefort * Bleudebresse Roquefort * Quiche Roquefort * Cécile Emmentaler * Unnamed cousin Friends/allies * Betty Black * Brie Camembert * Charles Grisloup * Swing King * René and Leo Osbourne * Jolyne Cujoh * Narciso Anasui * Zachariah Lucarda Enemies * Entire Équipe de Révolte (declared) * Munster * Comte * Déssert Habitant * H. H. Magazine * Seth Menacant Rocamadour Other * Fusee Cinque * Escargot Lamour TBF Major Battles Jean vs Pierre Crêpe Jean vs Correctional facility staff Jean vs Betty Black Jean and Betty vs Zachariah Lucarda Jean and Betty vs Comte and Munster Jean vs Déssert Habitant Gallery JeanRoquefort5.png|Key art for Jean and Je M'amuse. JeanRoquefort2.png|Jean's face close-up by the author. JeanRoquefort3.png|Jean's face close-up by Fudo_Akira. JeanRoquefort4.png|Jean affected by Shadowplay. JeanRoquefort6.png|Jean's full appearance by Fudo_Akira. Trivia * Jean never wears anything other than a striped blacked and white shirt and a bow tie. * It is heavily implied that Jean's biggest food obsession are apples. Navigation Category:Gilu13 Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Stand User